


Belle Morte

by SamanthaCBlack18



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Intentional Necrophilia, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Smut, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Unintentional Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaCBlack18/pseuds/SamanthaCBlack18
Summary: Written for the "Corsets And Lemons - A Lemon's Tale" kinkmeme (a kinkmeme about classic lit). READ THE TAGS.Juliet is dead.Romeo wants to say goodbye for the last time.





	Belle Morte

**Author's Note:**

> Kink prompt: "Romeo wants to die while he fucks his dead Juliet one last time. He takes the poison right before he comes inside her. Authors choice for if Juliet wakes up right as he’s about to die inside her or if she wakes up to him already dead on top of her and still inside her. "
> 
> Title from one of Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake novels' character. 
> 
> Excluding the dark themes, in this story, Romeo is a dumb boy.

When Romeo opened his beloved’s family chapel, the strong smell of incense hit his nose. 

The small room was lit by numerous candles, that gave each wall an eerie glow. In the middle, over a decorated stone altar, his beloved - his wife, his Juliet - laid motionless in a white dress. 

His breath hitched in his throat and he could not hold back the sob that shook his chest. 

Romeo walked closer. 

Juliet laid on her back, a flowers’ crown on her head, and her arms, crossed under her breast shrouded in lace sleeves, were holding a small bouquet of white flowers. Her pearly white dress was falling to the side of the altar. 

He got so close he could touch her. His eyes filled with tears.

The Death that had sucked the life out of her didn’t take away her beauty: her skin was still rosy, her lips were still crimson. Her long brunette hair framed her beautiful face, arranged to reach her magnificent bosom. Her breasts, so full and round, strained the lacy fabric. They were a heart shaped delicacy, that he had worshipped their wedding night.  _ Oh, how he wished to taste them one more time, her soft mounds. _

The more he gazed at her beauty, the more his breeches felt tight with his desire. A tear fell on his cheek. 

“Oh, my love.” He bent down and kissed her lips. She still smelled like flowers. His stiff dick hit her hip, shooting a wave of pleasure through his body. Romeo groaned and rocked his own hips looking for friction. 

_ What was he doing? _ He looked up and around. The room was in semi-darkness and empty. He needed relief, then he would willingly embrace the Parcae that held the thread of his life. 

Romeo let one of his hands caress the length of Juliet’s body over her dress: from her neck, down to her shoulder. Over her arm brushing against the side of her breast. Upon her abdomen. Along her leg, to the hem of her dress. There he stopped, fidgeting with the cloth, until he touched her bare ankle, right above the strap of her heels. 

He caressed her tepid skin with his thumb. Then, slowly his hand took the opposite path upward, but this time under the skirts. He reached up until the whole length of her leg was bared to the dim light and readjusted the skirt in a fluid motion, so that both her legs were naked and the skirts bunched over her abdomen. 

Romeo’s breath caught in his throat,  _ what beautiful legs she had _ . Long and pale. Her bush matched her hair. Thick and luscious. He reached between her thighs, caressing the soft skin on the inner thigh.

With the other hand he took away the bouquet, letting it fall to the side and moved her arms out of the way. He cupped one of her breasts over the dress and moaned. They were as perfect as he remembered. He moved the neckline to the side, unlacing the corset as he went to reach for the newly naked breasts. He squeezed it hard. He massaged it for a moment and then moved to the other one, exposing both to his eyes. Her rosy nipples perked and hard, he could not help himself and bent down to suck on them. First the right, which perked nicely against his tongue, and then on to the left that reacted much the same.

When he was satisfied with himself, he took off the belt that held his dagger and dropped it to the floor. After that, he climbed on the altar and knelt between Juliet’s legs. 

What a beautiful sight she was, naked for his eyes only. Her legs spread apart, her breasts bare and round, her long hair a bit messier than when he had first arrived.

He started massaging his dick through his breeches, letting out feeble groans of pleasure. He unlaced them and reached inside, fisting his hardness and pumping it a few times to bring it to full erection. 

Romeo reached between Juliet’s legs and found her opening, quickly putting in a couple of fingers and massaging her walls until they became moist. Then he grabbed her legs and hoisted them over his shoulders, positioned himself and sunk in her warm canal. 

_ Oh, how perfectly warm and tight was it _ . He started rocking his hips against hers, harder and harder chasing the building pleasure that came from the erotic act. 

Each thrust sent a shiver along his back. He ran his hands up and down her white thighs. They were so smooth. His dick stiffened with each push, it was more sensitive to the friction with each push. The amazing sensation, the building tension in all of his body was the most incredible he had ever felt. He reached down with one of his hands to grab and massage one of Juliet’s breasts. He moaned. It felt so good.

He felt his orgasm approaching. The muscles of his belly tightened. His back taut. His balls clinging to the base of his cock.  _ No… No. _ He blindly searched for the vial of poison in his breeches’ pockets, while he kept rocking his hips at a fast pace. He groaned. He was so close. He struggled to open the vial and then threw the cap to the side. 

“Come unsavory guide, take me to meet my love.” Romeo chugged down the poison, bent down to kiss her and let his orgasm explode. With heavy breaths, his eyes rolled inside his head as he came and spasmed his semen inside her. It was heaven. All his strength left him as he collapsed on top of Juliet and rested his head on her breasts. 

“Romeo..”, a voice that he believed he would never hear again called out to him. He raised his head from where it was pillowed on her breasts and was met with the beautiful sight of her eyes that, until a few moments ago, he thought he would never see again. 

Juliet was awake, her eyes a bit dazed half in sleep and half in pleasure. She rocked her hips unconsciously against Romeo’s. A lustful moan escaped her lips while she kept looking for friction around the softening dick of her beloved husband. 

“Please, Romeo!” She cried desperately. Her eyes tightly shut. Desperate for him to do something, his weight heavier and heavier over her body. 

Her clit hit again and again his pubic bone, bringing her closer and closer to her own orgasm. Until she felt it coil in her guts and burst like a bubble that made her scream and contract around the hard and sticky dick. 

She let herself relax back on the altar and waited for her breathing to get back to normal. 

“Romeo?”, she called. 

Juliet raised one of her hands up to move his hair aside and see his face. She was met with the vitreous and dead eyes of her love, her husband, her Romeo. 

“No… No. Nonononono…”, she mumbled as a litany. She tried waking him up, she shook him, she pushed him hoping in a reaction, but nothing came. 

An agonizing scream tore from her lips as she pushed the man she had loved off of her. When she managed to dislodge him, she stopped screaming and his body fell to the floor with an echoing thud. His hard dick had popped out of her and made her oversensitive pussy twitch with aftershocks of pleasure. 

She heard voices. She sat up. She fixed her dress the best way she could, pulling her corset closed and her skirts down. She jumped down from the altar. As soon as she was standing, a sticky rivulet came out of her pussy, sliding down her inner thighs. She shivered.

She approached him, letting her knees drop to the floor. 

“Oh, my truelove”, she whispered staring at his empty eyes. Caressing his cheek with one hand she took his hand in the other. 

“What’s here?”, in his hand she found the vial. “Oh churl! You drank it all and left none for me, did you?” She bent and kissed his mouth. 

She looked around. There. His dagger laid at his side, still on its belt, but not at his hip. 

The voices were louder. It was now or never. She grabbed the cold steal and unsheathed it. She took a moment to admire the beauty of the weapon, clear and shiny under del candles’ light. She could see herself reflected on the blade. 

Juliet put the point of the steel over her heart. She breathed deeply in and pushed the blade inside. 

_ There _ , she thought while her heart fluttered to a stop,  _ you will rust in your new shelter and let me die _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
A very big thank you to the prompter and to whoever commented on the community where it was originally posted.


End file.
